Triss Merigold
"Lepiej zaliczać się do niektórych, niż do wszystkich." Triss do Ciri ("Krew elfów") Triss Merigold z Mariboru - młodziutka, wesoła, chichocząca z byle powodu, wyglądająca jak podlotek, ale też wybitnie utalentowana czarodziejka. Nazywana Czternastą ze Wzgórza wskutek tego, że została błędnie uznana za poległą w bitwie pod Wzgórzem Sodden. Na kartach historii zapisała się jako Merigold Nieulękła. Była osobistym doradcą króla Foltesta oraz zasiadała wraz z Fercartem i Keirą Metz w Radzie Królewskiej Temerii. Została jednak, podobnie jak reszta czarodziejów po przewrocie na Thanedd skazana na banicję. Po rozwiązaniu Rady i Kapituły, aby móc bronić spraw magii zostaje członkinią tajnej Loży – organizacji spiskowej złożonej przez czarodziejki. Przyjaźniła się z Yennefer oraz poległymi pod Sodden Czarodziejami, między innymi z Axelem Raby oraz Koral. Wiecznie droczyła się z Lambertem, który mówi na nią Merigold -''' bez tytułu, bez imienia. Była kochanką wiedźmina Geralta. Ciri traktowała ją jak starszą siostrę. Biografia Ostatnie życzenie Triss jest wspomniana przez swą przyjaciółkę Yennefer, a dokładniej jej powiedzenie o męskich przyrodzeniach: "jeśli się widziało jednego, to widziało się wszystkie". Miecz przeznaczenia Geralt widzi pomnik ku czci poległych pod Sodden Czarodziejów. Jest na nim imię Triss, więc wiedźmin sądzi, że Merigold poległa w bitwie. Krew elfów Triss przybywa do Kaer Morhen, zaproszona przez Wiedźminów. Początkowo nie chcą oni wyjawić powodu zaproszenia, kłamiąc, że chodzi o "ból w kościach" Vesemira. Triss domyśla się jednak, ze chodzi o magiczne zdolności Ciri. Ma także nadzieję na romans z Geraltem, do którego jednak nie dochodzi. Czarodziejka sprzeciwia się ostrym treningom Cirilli. Przeprowadza w Kaer Morhen małą rewolucję. Uczy Ciri makijażu, zasad higieny, szyje dla niej suknię, a także zabrania jej trenować podczas miesiączki. Dochodzi do spięć między Geraltem, a Triss, w którym czarodziejka krytykuje neutralną postawę wiedźmina. Okazuje się, że Ciri jest Źródłem i wpada w trans, zaczyna wieszczyć. Triss nie umie sobie z tym poradzić, sama słyszy głos, każący jej zostawić Geralta i przepowiednię oraz mówiący, że Sodden upomni się o nią. Czarodziejka radzi zwrócić się do Yennefer. Wraz z nastaniem wiosny, wyrusza ona z Geraltem i małą wiedźminką do świątyni Melitele w Ellander. Po drodze Triss zaczyna chorować. Pomocną dłoń wyciąga karawana krasnoludów z Yarpenem Zigrinem na czele. Czas pogardy Triss jest wśród czarodziejów będących na bankiecie na Thanedd. Jest ucieszona ze spotkania z Geraltem, który wita ją, całując w policzek. Dostaje jednak reprymendę od Yennefer, która wie o ich dawnym romansie. Podczas Przewrotu na Thanedd jest po stronie przeciwników Nilfgaardu. W trakcie walk Triss znajduje rannego Geralta po walce z Vilgefortzem. Tissaia de Vries otwiera dla nich teleport. Lądują w Brokilonie, gdzie Driady leczą wiedźmina. Chrzest ognia Po rozwiązaniu Rady i Kapituły Filippa Eilhart powołuje Lożę, organizację mającą na celu dobro magii oraz kontrolę i wpływ na politykę przez Czarodziejki. Triss jest jedną z członkiń, ale ze względu na młody wiek pełni mało istotną funkcję. Po ucieczce Yennefer z Montecalvo zbiera o niej informacje, słuchając opowieści rybaczki. Wieża Jaskółki Yennefer kontaktuje się z Triss, która przebywa w towarzystwie Filippy. Merigold prosi Yen o wybaczenie za współpracę z Lożą. Nie dostaje go jednak. Loża dowiaduje się o pobycie Yennefer w Skellige. Triss, tuż po odpłynięciu Yen, przybywa do Cracha an Craite, który dostarcza jej informacji o Yennie. Następnie występuje w Świątyni Melitele. Iola Pierwsza ma poznać faktyczny stan Ciri. Czternasta ze Wzgórza, mimo sprzeciwu Nenneke, decyduje się zajść w trans razem z Iolą. Pani Jeziora Czarodziejkę dręczą wyrzuty sumienia. Rozmawia o tym z Nenneke. Czuje się winna, że nie bierze udziału w Bitwie pod Brenną (która miałaby być dla Triss drugim Sodden według przepowiedni). Poza tym żałuje, że sprzymierzyła się z Filippą. Loża ogranicza jej swobodę, Czternasta ze Wzgórza nie może pomóc Ciri, Yennefer lub Geraltowi. Podczas pogromu w Rivii Triss początkowo ogarnia panika, cały czas pamięta Sodden. Triss pokonuje strach i ratuje swoją przyjaciółkę Yennefer od rozwścieczonego motłochu. Yenna prosi o teleportacje w inne miejsce, na co Triss odpowiada, że nie chce uciekać, że nie schowa się pod kiecką Loży i że już przełamała lęk w sobie. Po czym razem z Yenną wywołuje zaklęcie nazwane poźniej Niszczące Gradobicie Merigold. W ten sposób powstrzymuje upojony krwią i mordem motłoch. Po gradobiciu zołnierze zaprowadzają porządek w Rivii. Triss wraz z przyjaciółmi odnajduje Geralta w stanie krytycznym. Po tych wydarzeniach niektóre kroniki zaczęły ją nazywać Triss Nieulękłą. Wygląd thumb|left|240px Znakiem rozpoznawczym Triss były długie, kasztanowe włosy połyskujące złotem. Piękne i bujne, nosiła zawsze rozpuszczone, co podkreślało wolność i niezależność. Uroku dodawały jej duże, niebieskie oczy oraz rumiane policzki. Magiczka miała spory biust, jednak zawsze nosiła suknie zapięte pod samą szyję - na piersiach miała bliznę, pamiątkę po bitwie pod Sodden. Czarodziejka trzymała zdrową dietę, bardzo pilnowała swoich 22 cali w talii. Triss bardzo dbała o siebie, malowała się i kąpała nawet kilka razy dziennie. Dzięki temu była niezwykle atrakcyjna. Podczas choroby, kiedy nie była w stanie umyć się samodzielnie, prosiła o pomoc Geralta oraz Ciri. Podobała się Geraltowi, Jarremu, Crachowi an Craite, a także wielu innym. Zdolności magiczne thumb|274px|Merigold rzucająca zaklęcie [[Grot w grze Wiedźmin]]Merigold była uzdolnioną czarodziejką, jednak nie zdołała opanować mocy Ciri. Znała tajemnicę żywiołów, teleportacji, alchemię i wiedzę tajemną. Triss jak większość czarodziejek przeszła długoletnie szkolenie i naukę w Aretuzie, akademii magii położonej na wyspie Thanedd. Nie mogła ich na sobie używać, ponieważ miała uczulenie na specyfiki z dodatkiem magii. Tolerowała jedynie amulety. Jako pierwsza i jedyna (z pomocą Yennefer) rzuciła Niszczące Gradobicie Merigold, destrukcyjne zaklęcie o olbrzymiej sile rażenia, powstałe na podstawie Piorunu Alzura. W grze Wiedźmin udowodniła, że jest uzdolnioną czarodziejką. Mimo, że pokonał ją w pojedynku czarodziej Azar Javed. W grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, Cynthia, opisując czarodziejkę twierdzi że Triss Merigold ma talent do rzucania czarów, ale brak jej determinacji, silnej woli i odwagi. Związek z Geraltem thumb|left|244px|Triss i GeraltTriss była zazdrosna o Geralta i Yennefer, mimo tego, że ich związek nie był zbyt szczęśliwy. Ciągle się kłócili, obydwoje byli nieszczęśliwi, a nadal byli razem. To właśnie zafascynowało czarodziejkę. Podczas kolejnej kłótni, kiedy Geralt potrzebował ciepła i zapomnienia, Triss rozkochała go w sobie, wspomagając się niewielką ilością magii. Podczas krótkiego związku z Wiedźminem zaznała poczucia winy, lęku i cierpienia. Jednak co to ból, zrozumiała dopiero, kiedy zapragnęła do byłego kochanka wrócić. Nieustannie starała się go uwieść, on jednak odrzucał jej zaloty, choć nadal szanował ją i lubił. Podczas swojej choroby Triss wykorzystywała każdą sposobność do bliskości z Geraltem. Zauważyła to Ciri i nie była tym zachwycona. Gdy po raz kolejny chciała się z nim kochać, Wiedźmin kazał wyjść Zirael. Czy do czegoś doszło - osąd należy do czytelnika. Triss do końca sagi była zazdrosna o Geralta, choć po przestrodze Yennefer na balu na Thanedd przestała tak bardzo zabiegać o jego względy. Triss była szczerze zakochana w Geralcie. W pierwszym tomie sagi reaguje wielkim entuzjazmem na spotkanie z nim, pragnie go, ale chce z nim również spędzać czas. Świadczy to o uczuciu Czarodziejki do Geralta - cieszy ją sama jego obecność. Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) 200px|right Triss pojawia się już na początku gry w prologu. Po odnalezieniu Geralta przez wiedźminów z Kear Mohren, Triss jest wyraźnie szczęśliwa i zachwycona tym że Geralt żyje jednak stara się to maskować. Biały Wilk pomimo amnezji mówi iż czuje że Triss była kimś dla niego ważnym. Podczas ataku Salamandry na Kear Mohren towarzyszy Wiedźminom niemal cały czas, następnie Geralt może zdecydować czy iść z nią do labolatorium czy też nie. W zależności od podjętych decyzji pojawi się ranna na dziedzińcu lub przed wejściem do laboratorium. Wiedźmin musi zrobić dla niej lekarstwo i po odpowiednio przeprowadzonej rozmowie Geralt romansuje z nią za co otrzymuje kartę seksu. Czarodziejka uczestniczy na pogrzebie Leo i oznajmia, że uruchomi swoje kontakty w celu odnalezienia bandytów. Po pożegnaniu z Geraltem rozpłakana znika. Na samym początku Aktu III Geralt po walce z Azarem i Magistrem budzi się w domu Triss w Wyzimie Handlowej. Magiczka oznajmia że przeteleportowała wiedźmina z bagien na których rozegrała się bitwa. Jest bardzo ważną postacią fabularną III Aktu gdyż wiążą się z nią 3 zadania główne w tym Geralt ma wybór czy oddać jej dziecko czy też nie. -'''Oddanie Alvina Triss: Triss jest zadowolona wyborem wiedźmina jednak chce abyśmy udali się do Shani i poinformowali ją o swojej decyzji. Jeżeli dodatkowo podarujemy jej pierścionek, Triss potraktuje to jako zobowiązanie między nią a wiedźminem -'Oddanie Alvina Shani:' Triss nie jest zadowolona podjętą przez wiedźmina decyzją i nazywa go niewdzięcznym skurwysynem, zdobycie karty seksu jest niemożliwe, Triss zachowuje dystans do Geralta np. poprzez formę jej wypowiadania się. Pod koniec Aktu teleportuje Geralta i Yeavina lub Zygfryda (w zależności od ścieżki Elfy / Zakon) do głównej bazy Salamandry. Geralt po zabiciu Magistra wychodzi z bazy gdzie czeka na niego Adda, która wydaje rozkaz zabicia go, gdyż wiedźmin odkrył królewny sekret o współpracy z Salamandrą i fałszerstwie pieczęci królewskiej. Przed wyrokiem śmierci ratuje wiedźmina, Triss teleportując go do wsi Odmęty gdzie ma zadanie odnaleźć dziecko źródło Alvina, które uciekło po próbie jego uprowadzenia przez Salamandre. Nie pojawia się w Akcie IV lecz jest w nim wspominana przez Jaskra. Geralt dostaje od niej list wraz z amuletem z dwimerytu, na który wiedźmin może odpowiedzieć jako przyjaciel lub ktoś bliższy. W Akcie V pojawia się na samym początku w zamku króla Foltesta. Geralt ma okazje chwilę porozmawiać z Triss o ich przyszłości. -Tylko w ścieżce neutralności Pod koniec aktu pojawi się wraz z Temerskimi oficerami na pomoc pod Starym Dworzyszczem. A następnie po udanej walce z Azarem Javedem i po poinformowaniu jej o Salamandrze płynie z wiedźminem do wyzimy. W Epilogu pojawia się na rozmowie z królami. Przy wejściu do klasztoru Geralt prosi ją o przyniesienie mu eliksirów. Jest doradczynią króla -Tylko wybór Triss Pojawia się na lodowych pustkowiach by pomóc Geraltowi znika tuż przed konfrontacją z Jakubem. Pojawia się w trzech modelach postaci: w stroju bitewnym (prolog, druga połowa aktu V i epilog), w zielonej sukni z wcięciem uwidaczniający gołe plecy (akt III i początek aktu V) i w piżamie (akt III - w swoim domu). Modyfikacje Triss Merigold jest jednym z głównych bohaterów przygody "Wesele", w którym doczekała się zmiany modelu postaci w sukni (zmieniono jej kolor na biały i dorobiono tej samej barwy rękawiczki). Pojawia się również w przygodzie Prawo do Tronu, gdzie pomaga królowi Foltestowi w walce z Nobilitesem. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów thumb|right Triss, jako królewska doradczyni, towarzyszy Foltestowi podczas bitwy o Zamek La Valette wraz z Geraltem, który jest obrońcą króla. Wiedźmin romansuje z nią, a po ucieczce z więzienia, wraz z czarodziejką i Vernonem Roche'em udaje się do miasteczka Foltsam, ruszając tropem królobójcy. Tam pomaga w jego poszukiwaniach i ratuje życie Geraltowi i Vernonowi. Triss oznajmia Geraltowi, że z pomocą rosnących tutaj róży pamięci istnieje duża szansa na powrót jego wspomnień, ale potrzebuje kilku dni na przygotowanie zaklęcia. Po kąpieli w łazni w elfich ruinach, Triss zdobywa się na szczere wyznania. Czarodziejka prosi Geralta, aby ten nie pakował się w kłopoty związane z królobójcą i oznajmia, że jest gotowa rzucić wszystko, politykę, królobójców i królewskie dwory i że może nawet zamieszkać w Kear Mohren jeśli Geralt tego zechce. Mówi również, że jest gotowa jechać na konieć świata żeby odszukać Yennefer, ponieważ jest to winna jej i Geraltowi. Niestety wkrótce zostaje porwana przez Letho. Zostawia ją on jednak w wąwozach koło Vergen, następnie z pomocą Cynthii zostaje niespodziewanie uprowadzona ponownie przez Shilarda Fitz-Oesterlena i magicznie zmieniona w mały posążek. Porwana Triss, w postaci figurki, wędruje do Loc Muinne, gdzie zostaje odczarowana przez nilfgaardzką czarodziejkę, Assire var Anahid, później zabitą przez ambasadora. Jak się dowiadujemy później, Nilfgaardczycy w ten sposób realizowali plan poszczucia na siebie królów i magów w celu destabilizacji całej północy, aby później łatwiej było ją najechać. Zadanie było o tyle prostsze iż pracujący na usługach Nilfgaardu królobójca Letho współpracował przy zamachu z czarodziejką Shealą de Tancarville a ta z kolei z Filippą Eilhart. Plan polegał na tym aby przedstawić szpiega Letho jako człowieka współpracującego z całą Lożą i resztą magów i w ten sposób oczernić i uwikłać w sprawę wszystkich czarodziejów, co doprowadziłoby do rzezi i destabilizacji królestw północy a wtedy armia Nilfgaardu mogłaby wtargnąć i wykończyć władców. Następnie Triss zostaje zabrana na tortury. W zależności od decyzji Geralt może spróbować uwolnić czarodziejkę lub zostawić ją na pastwę losu i pomóc wspólnikowi (Roche / Iorweth). -Geralt wybierając ratunek torturowanej Triss dziesiątkuje obóz Nilfgaardczyków, ginie Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen oraz dowódca Nilfgaardczyków Renuald aep Matsen. Czarodziejka jest wdzięczna za pomoc i oznajmia, że nigdy tego wiedźminowi nie zapomni. Triss opowiada wiedźminowi o tym, że obecnie Loża została podzielona i jest teatrem dwóch aktorów Sheali i Filippy, a ich plany zostały zatajone nawet dla reszty członkiń. Oznajmia że dowiedziała się ze skanu megaskopu Sheali, a później od samego Letho, że to właśnie z nim współpracowały nad zabójstwem Demawenda czarodziejki Sheala i Filippa. Następnie na obradach zapobiega masakrze czarodziejów w Loc Muinne poprzez ujawnienie i ukaranie prawdziwych winowajców czyli głównodowodzące czarodziejki loży (Sheala i Filippa). Powstaje Rada i Kapituła Czarodziejów. Następnie smoczyca pod wpływem uroku przerywa obrady, broni Sheali, zabija kilkunastu Zakonników Płonącej Róży i ogniem oddziela nas od Triss. Po walce ze smokiem wiedźmin spotyka czarodziejkę. Triss zapytana przez Geralta o to czy Rada i Kapituła przetrwa odpowiada, że nie wie jak długo ale jest to najlepsze co wymyślono oraz, że jest to sposób na unormowanie stosunków z czarodziejami, którzy muszą mieć swoje miejsce w świecie, inaczej najprawdopodobniej powstałaby kolejna Loża. Następnie Triss towarzyszy nam w drodze do dawnego obozu temerskiego gdzie czeka na Geralta królobójca, po drodze wiedźmin wraz z czarodziejką ratuje Iorwetha / Rocha. Po rozmowie / walce z Letho Geralt wraz z Triss opuszcza Loc Muinee. -Jeśli Geralt wybierze drugą opcje wówczas na obradach, Letho oskarża wszystkie czarodziejki z loży i wyrok śmierci zapada na ogół czarodziejów. W Loc Muinee zostają zamordowani praktycznie wszyscy magowie, wypełnia się plan Nilfgaardu aby poszczuć na siebie magów i królów w celu destabilizacji Północy. Rada i Kapituła nie powstaje, pomimo tego iż faktycznie za obecny stan Królestw Północy odpowiadają: królobójca wysłany na polecenie Nilfgaardu oraz kierowany z innych pobudek odłam szefostwa loży czyli Filippa Eilhart i Sheala de Tancarville. Po obradach i rzeźi Geralt spotyka Triss z królobójcą Letho, który oznajmia iż wyciągną czarodziejkę z lochów i bronił przed żołdactwem. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Podczas III wojny z Nilfgaardem, kiedy Łowcy Czarownic na zlecenie Radowida V mordują ludzi podejrzanych o używanie magii, Triss organizuje pomoc i ratunek dla alchemików, magów i zielarzy z Novigradu oraz przewodzi w ich ewakuacji do Koviru. Zostaje doradczynią króla Koviru Tankreda Thyssena i przywódczynią nowej Kapituły i Najwyższej Rady Czarodziejów. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Triss Merigold o sobie: Yennefer do Geralta o mężczyznach: Geralt o Triss: Ciekawostki: * Triss w pierwszej części gry ma inny model postaci niż w Wiedźminie 2: Zabójcy Królów i Wiedźminie 3: Dziki Gon. Ponadto w pierwszej części gry przypomina bardziej osobowością Yennefer - kochankę Geralta. Być może chciała wykorzystać to, że wiedźmin ma amnezje i w ten sposób zachowując się jak jego dawna miłość, chciała go uwieść. * Niektóre osoby nazywały ją Małą Merigold; * Po przestrodze Yenny na balu w Thanedd, Triss chcąc zachować się uczciwie co do przyjaciółki ogranicza swoje zalecenia do Geralta; * Ma smykałkę do szycia i haftowania. Potrafi także rozmawiać w starszej mowie – uczyła ją Ciri; * W Krwi elfów dotyk Eskela jest dla niej przyjemniejszy niż dotyk Geralta, natomiast w opowiadaniu Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna, które nie jest zaliczane do sagi, zakochuje się w Eskelu z wzajemnością; * Nie posiada immunitetu; * W grze Wiedźmin w pojedynku pokonuje ją Azar Javed; * W 2011 roku, w majowym wydaniu Playboya pojawił się wywiad i sesja zdjęciowa z udziałem modelki wcielającej się w rolę Triss; * W pierwszej części gry wiedźmin Radowid mówi Geraltowi, że jedyne co przemawia na korzyść Triss to fakt, że już raz zdradziła przyjaciółki z loży; * W grach głosu użycza jej Agnieszka Kunikowska, a w audiobookach Małgorzata Kożuchowska. * W czeskim tłumaczeniu cyklu wiedźmińskiego i gry, Jaskier nazywa się „Marigold”'','' przez co nazwisko Triss zostało zmienione na „Ranuncul”,''' '''co oznacza inną odmianę Jaskra; * Triss w każdej części gry ma inny kolor oczu. Galeria Wiedźmin Sex Triss2.png Triss1.jpg Trisswitcher1.jpg Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Trisstw2, 1.png Trissmagic.png Trissmod.jpg Trisstall.jpg Trissmagic6.jpg Trissface2.jpg Happytriss.jpg Trisslovegeralt.jpg Thw trissbeautiful.jpg Geralthelpingtriss.jpg Trissshok.jpg Sheala&triss.jpg Geraltvernon&triss.jpg Trissgeralt.jpg Triss, radovid i jan.jpg Triss-figurine.png Trissigeralt.jpg Filippaitriss.jpg Geralt feat. roche & triss.jpg Badtriss.jpg Mictriss.jpg Vernon triss i geralt.png Magia tw2 triss3.jpg Triss Merigold pojawi sie 5169865.jpg Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon 1235208_10152442691624331_6813264297278810837_n.jpg Triss2014trailerpreE3.jpg|Triss z nowego trailera gry Wiedźmin 3 Triss2a.jpg|Więcej Triss z nowego trailera Trissalternativeoutfit.jpg|Alternatywny strój Triss Nieoficjalne Triss_Merigold_big.jpg Trissdisney.jpg Trisspaunrt.jpg Triss-patacat.jpg Trissnanart.jpg Triss1.png 254px-Tw2 triss.png Fight geralt ntriss.jpg Triss merigold hair.jpg Triss W3.jpg|Concept art W3 Inne Figury szachowe.jpg|Figury szachowe przedstawiające (od lewej): wielkiego mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży Jakuba de Aldersberga, temerską królewnę Addę Białą, króla Temerii Foltesta oraz czarodziejkę Triss Merigold. Ilustracja pochodzi z oficjalnego Artbooku do gry komputerowej Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów. Thw2 triss.jpg de:Triss Merigold en:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sr:Трис Мериголд Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Czarodzieje i Czarodziejki Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta